Merry Christmas Allen Walker
by wonderthewice
Summary: Allen has hidden his birthday from everyone at the orphanage since day one, Lavi finds out and wants to surprise Allen before he leaves out of Allen's life. Of course the orphanage has rules about sneaking out. "Happy Birthday Allen.."  Yaoi. Laven. AU


A/N: Sorry for not updating any of my stories, and especially for not updating Fairy-tale fantasies, though I do hope this one shot makes up for it.! I apologize, and Merry Christmas/Happy holidays from me to you :3 I love all my readers and hope everything is going great for you.

I would also like to point out this is one of my most cheesiest stories you will **ever** read from me. I just figured its for the holiday spirit. Also OOC, and a cute OC

Also Fairy-tale Fantasies will be back into the making as of 2012. So Keep a look out on that, and also the long awaited sequel to 'The Walk' (my first Laven story on here) will be coming as well. I have high hopes for January. (My 18th birthday will be coming soon as well) So until then Happy Holidays and get to reading. !

Also reviews= love!

* * *

><p>"It's my birthday today."<p>

Allen Walker muttered out to himself softly, not expecting anyone to come towards him or the golden golem who sat nuzzled into his white locks of hair.

The truth of the matter was he didn't tell anyone h was born on Christmas day, or actually he was adopted by Mana on that day, and not knowing his true birthday he and Mana had decided that from then on that he was going to be a Christmas child, as corny as it sounded Allen remembered telling Mana that he was his Christmas miracle.

Of course Allen now bitterly chuckled at the thought, even though people told him repeatidly that it wasn't his fault, Mana had actually pushed the boy out of the way over an accident that no one knew what happened.

Allen did though, he dreamt about it for days, wouldn't talk to anyone or even eat, he never went to the bathroom and his care-takers began to worry about the child, who seemed to lost hope all together.

Though he was there now, standing beside a window, watching as the snow fell from the sky he smiled faintly. He could see one of his friends, another orphan just like himself, running around in the snow, picking it off from the floor and then throwing it in the air while he ran through it.

Allen just laughed at the boy, Lavi, who was eighteen and really wasn't supposed to even be their at the orphanage anymore, though he liked to call himself 'volunteering' and keeping the children out of the care-taker's hands.

Allen just watched amused, until he noticed a single emerald eye staring at him, making the boy blush for being spotted. Lavi had waved for the youth to go towards him, though Allen shook his head, over and over until he knew quite well that he would be giving up and going towards one of his best friends.

That's how their relationship was, Allen would refuse a couple of times and Lavi would in the end get his way. Though it troubled Allen that he was always giving into someone rather quickly. He could remember as a child, that he was snobbish and if he didn't get his way then all hell would have to pay for going against his word.

He changed, a lot and he didn't know if he liked it, seeing himself completely different always scared him. He wanted to be that _bad ass_ again that people claimed him to be, he wanted to run around screaming his lungs out just because he felt like it, hell the only thing he's done bad recently was cheat in a card game, and everyone never caught him.

Well everyone except Lavi, though it was to be expected the teen had a keen sense in seeing, and seemed to remember everything they've said or done. What really surprised Allen though was he didn't tell on him, he didn't even confront him about it either.

Allen moved himself away from the window as he walked downstair making sure to bundle himself up in an old brown coat, wearing his only pair of boots as he made his way out of the warm building he called his fortress and towards the bone-chilling coldness of the real world.

It wasn't long for him to see Lavi making what seemed to be snow-bunnies, only making the white laugh quietly to himself. "Rabbits? Really Lavi?"

Allen just got back a grin and a nod, continuing his work on his army of little rabbits that seemed to all have different expressions, though to a normal person they'd all look the same, the two boys knew differently though. They've had a code ever since Allen started speaking out to people, cause by Lavi, the two had become really close and everyone was amazed that Allen could actually speak.

Lavi was finally finished as he walked up closer towards his best friend giving him a huge bear hug only to recieve a 'Lavi-you-are-choking-me.'

He let the youth down and grinned at him, Allen's cheeks were rose-red but they both figured it was because of the cold air that always made the youngers skin react in weird ways, as Allen muttered when he was eight years old.

They never brought it up again, hell Allen thinks Lavi could have forgotten such a silly statement, but he knew it wasn't true, Lavi remembered every little detail of Allen, and it made the younger feel something deep down inside, confused by the emotion he just bottled it up, letting it be capped and stayed away from everyone.

"Earth to sprouttt~" Lavi called out making the younger turn towards him in confusion, had he really spaced out? Thinking of something that only seemed like a five second chat with his self-concious?

This time he blushed, and they both knew it, of course it was out of embarrassement but nevertheless it was a blush, "I am sorry Lavi what was it you said?" Embarrased enough to forget to correct Lavi about his name.

Lavi just pursed his lips, it was like Allen to space out on him from time to time though he ALWAYS corrected the red head about calling him spourt, or short-stack. Something seemed to be bothering the younger and Lavi just couldn't put his finger on it.

"You know sprout, we've almost known each other for about ten years, and I _still _don't know when your birthday is." Of course that was a lie, Lavi had figured it out actually 2 years ago, though by then he was adopted by some family, and they'd like spending Christmas with each other.

Allen played in the snow, while he smiled to himself, managing to stay away from Lavi's view, he was glad that he could actually keep a secret from the red head, even though he knew already, he just didn't want someone to celebrate his birth.

Allen figured their was nothing to celebrate, after what he's been through and what he's seen at a young age, he dubbed himself a mosnter.

He even remembered telling Lavi something along the lines of, 'you shouldn't get to know me, you won't like me' and something Lavi had said shocked the boy, made him have tears in his eyes as he cried, 'Would you let me decide for myself?'

"Huh? Ten years? That's a pretty long time, though technically its about eight or nine."

Lavi just shook his head, "Who wants to be technical, I just rather round it out duh! Besides it's still pretty long time and not being able to know their birthday."

Allen just shook his head, "I've told you before, I was found by Mana, and everything before that was a haze, so I don't remember when I was born or the dates."

Lavi sighed quietly, it was going to be another year without having Allen telling him his birthday, it was such a shame, he would be leaving before the second of January and he at least wanted to know if his best friend could trust him.

"Alright sprout, alright, " That's all that Lavi muttered as he walked towards the back of the house, making Allen confused as he dusted the snow off his pants and following him.

"Meet me hear before twelve, so... let's make it ten p.m sharp." Allen tilted his head slightly, confused at what the other was getting at.

"You know bed time is at nine.." Allen muttered softly, just earning a shrug from Lavi, "Same. But it doesn't mean we can't sneak out can we?"

Allen's eyes widdened, he didn't to say the least expect something like that to come out of Lavi's mouth, "Sure.. I'll be here then." Allen muttered, loud enough for Lavi to hear, earning a grin from the red-head as he dashed back into front as he waved to a dumbstruck Allen, "I'll be back."

oOo

Allen turned back and stared at the now empty spot where Lavi was once. He shrugged, before walking back into the house. He had nothing better to do, so him and his little golem waited.

Of course he would vaccum down a couple of cookies here and their but other than that he was completely still in that same spot, until nine. Sitting by the Christmas tree he watched as the children dashed off to their beds, all smiling and giggling, happy that today was the day, that Christmas had come and gone.

Allen felt no difference, though he watched as the lights slowly turned off. Seeing the care-taker walk away from him not mentioning a word he sighed, walking towards the tree and looked down their was one last present and it was written out to him.

He never opened the presents until after his birthday and after the holiday, though he never explained why, and once Lavi had left they all stopped caring and let Allen do his own thing. He was an oblivious child, never thought about anyone else, or himself.

The click stroke ten and he made his way towards the outside of the house, he shivered, rushing towards the door, not wanting Lavi to get frozen for waiting for him Allen dashed out the door being as stealthy as he could. Though leaving him with no coat and his old dirty boots on.

Looking around he didn't see Lavi, his face had fallen, maybe the teen couldn't get out, and even though he was a little excited to see what Lavi was going to actually tell him or show him he knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

He sighed softly walking slowly back towards the door, "Leaving already? Guess you were more serious than I was about the time." Allen turned to see the red head just in his pjs and in his boots as well. Allen's face lifted up as he ran towards Lavi tackling him as the two fell to the floor.

Both were surprised by his actions as Allen blushed a dark shade of red and quickly got off of him. "I don't know what's come over me.." Allen stumbled out looking anywhere but at Lavi.

Lavi just smiled, before pulling Allen into a hug, whispering, "Happy Birthday Allen."

Allen gasped softly hugging the other before pulling away looking up at him his eyes searching into the others for something, truth? "How did you know?"

Lavi looked down at the younger, "I saw you two years ago actually, in the middle of the night, with Tim, you were sitting next to the tree and you were crying, I wanted to go and see what was wrong but you started singing 'Happy Birthday' and I thought it was Mana's birthday but I heard over and over 'to me' and I figured that you never open your present until after, and it all made sense then."

Allen just bit onto his lower lip, feeling the tears prickling at his eyes as he tried to hold it in. He didn't want to continue crying, he wanted the saddness to go away, though feeling Lavi pull him into a warm hug, Allen's tears poured out of him seeming to never stop.

Though the tears did stop, and they changed to sniffles, then to soft hiccups as Allen trembled in Lavi's arms.

They let go of each other as Allen looked up at Lavi, and Lavi did the same, looking down at Allen as he spoke out, "I.." Now it was Lavi who didn't know what to say, he was embarrassed and Allen couldn't tell why.

"I'm going to look like a fool.." Lavi started, "But, I don't care." He turned fully towards Allen placing his hands onto his shoulders as he looked into those silver hues, "I love you Allen, and I never want anything bad to happen to you ever again."

Allen blushed darkly looking up at the other as he looked up at him, feeling his heart pounding against his chest, "I know we are young Allen, hell your just a year or something younger than me, but I feel the need to protect you..it's always been here and whenever I see you sad or something I just want to see that smile on your face that I love so much."

Allen closed his eyes, leaned into Lavi and pressed his lips against his. Feeling that spark he'd never felt before, and even if ti was a small kiss Allen had to say that that was the best kiss he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"I love you too Lavi." He whispered softly.

oOo

"How romantic!" The daughter of Allen had squeaked out quietly, looking up at her father as she sat in his lap. "Daddy is that story really about you?"

Allen had smiled and nodded, "Yes, but it wasn't meant to be, Lavi moved away after and we'd never seen each other again, heck I don't even know if he's alive anymore."

His daughter, Mary just smiled at her dad, knowing that her father had suffered a lot through his years, even when her mother had died, it wasn't as though Mary though her father hated or didn't love her mother she knew she loved Lavi more.

It was a Christmas day, and knowing it was her father's birthday, she had made an arrangement for her dad, something he'd never forget.

As on Que the door bell rang, the young blond, who took after her mother, and silver eyes, who she definately got from her father sat down on the floor. "You should go answer that!" She exclaimed grinning brightly.

Allen was puzzled by his daughter's actions as he went to open the door, once opened Allen gasped loudly, seeing the red-head he'd loved for so many years, back into his life once more.

"L-Lavi?" Allen muttered out.

Earning a smile from the red, "The one and only, and it seems like you haven't grown that much."

Allen didn't care about the short joke he just was glad to see Lavi, as he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly, his daughter now in the room smiled brightly, seeing her father happy, that's all she ever wanted for Christmas this year.

Lavi looked up and grinned, "Looks like you have to kiss me," He said, motioning towards the mistletoe, and Allen happily obliged, this time their kiss more lovingly and passionate than before.

oOo

Mary was sent to bed, and the two made their way into Allen's, even though both weren't virgins, they treated their love-making as though it was the first time they'd ever seen a person naked in their lives.

They were gentle with each other savouring the touches, the kisses each wanted to make sure that moment was real, leaving each other something that could never be washed off or clean.

A piece of their hearts were now with each other and forever it would stay.

And in that moment it was once more that Allen had had his best birthday and christmas.


End file.
